


Kind deeds indeed

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [41]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi wakes up in the past





	

Sometimes the past was not that bad. Sometimes it was rather nice to revisit things from before. Memories from long ago. Many recommended it after all. But they were talking about actually remembering the past and thinking of good times. Happy memories. Not the situation Kakashi had gotten himself into.

Time travel. It was kind of silly how he had landed in this situation but his body felt good. He felt good. He had to be a good few years back.

Actually he knew exactly how many years his consciousness had flown back and he was in no hurry to rectify the situation because being back in this place. In this time was a vacation he had not even known he needed.

And he had begun to forget the beginning of the road. How he had started down the journey to forgiveness and happiness. Right here, facing him was the reason for his peace. His salvation.

Although the boy would not learn about that for a long time a very long time.

Time was a tricky thing and Kakashi knew he did not have to do anything more than wait because back in his time. Someone would notice the colossal fuck up they had done and come to rescue him. So in the meantime he could have a little fun and put his heart at easy.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto’s tone was sulky. Kakashi chuckled as he stretched out more on the branch and peered down at the boy below. How he had forgotten how innocent and cute those eyes could be he did not know.

“Naruto.” He greeted. “Did the Hokage throw you out again?”

“I wanna look for Sasuke.” Naruto muttered as he sat at the base of the tree. “And Ero-sennin is gone again.”

“I believe he has a personal mission.” Kakashi hummed. If he was correct Jiraiya-sama had gone to gather information on the Akatsuki. Leaving Naruto safe with Tsunade-sama but a pain in her neck.

“Do you think…” Naruto muttered. “Do you think we’ll ever be like that again?”

“Like what again?” Kakashi asked softly although he already knew the answer.

“Sasuke’s gone. Sakura’s doing something.” Naruto sighed. “I’m going to bring him back but do you think he’ll really come back and be Sasuke?” Kakashi heard the hurt in Naruto’s tone. It took him a second to tuck away his book and slide out the tree to land a few metres away from Naruto. He ignored the boy’s yelp and knelt in front of him and lightly tousled the blonde hair softly marvelling how it felt.

“Listen.” He said softly. “It does not seem so now. It might seem ridiculously hard but you’ll bring Sasuke home.” He said softly. “And we’ll be a proper Team Seven again you know why?” He did not wait for Naruto to answer but instead pressed on. “Because that’s your ninja way and you’re Uzumaki Naruto and you’ll never leave a friend behind or in the cold.”

“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto blinked up at him more than a little shocked and Kakashi recalled that back before Naruto had returned to the village that they had not exactly been like this. But who cared?

“Yes?” He asked curiously to only be treated by a blush.

“Thank you.” Naruto said softly. “I keep hearing how stupid it is to want to bring him back. It’s nice to hear that you think we’ll get him back.”

“You’ll train hard and you’ll get through to him. The person that can bring him home to us again is you Naruto and Sakura and I are here to back you up.” He promised.

X

“I don’t know what you said to get him stop being a pain but I’m grateful.” Tsunade snorted. “It’s been Sasuke this Sasuke that and let him out the village. He keeps popping up out of nowhere and it is really disconcerting. He’s going to hear something he isn’t meant to sooner or later.”

“He’s a persistent ninja.” Kakashi answered and the Hokage glared at him. “I get it.” he chuckled.

“I swear you’re lazier than usual.” She muttered as she tossed him a scroll. “Now we’re short of hands. Get that over and done with already.”

X

It was nice experiencing peace again. Even though this was actually part of his past. Just that he was changing it a slight bit. A few more conversations with Naruto here and there. Because when he got back and Kakashi knew he would… there would be no time for that.

It would be back to watching the back of the man he admired the most but the longer he played in the village the more he longed for the present. And he knew eventually he would slip up. already some of his friends had him on watch convinced he was going to do something stupid. They weren’t wrong. He was saying goodbye to some of them but for a different reason.

And the time to leave was coming.

X

It had been a small outing with Naruto. A festival and after he had seen the Jinchuuriki home he had known. It was time to head back to the present and when he got to his apartment he had seen it. The small seal that pulsed with energy. So besides a quick glance around he had not hesitated.

It was time to go home. It had been nice to get that glimpse of the past and recall just what they were fighting for but he missed the others although the world currently sucked and he missed his team and the Team Seven he had told Naruto about. Although they were much bigger now.

So without any regrets he had touched the seal and flared his chakra.

X

“Whew!” The loud voice said when he cracked open an eye. “He’s back.”

“He wouldn’t have been gone if you were careful in the first place Naruto! Are you trying to kill Sensei?”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised in the first place.” A soft scoff along with the sound of cloth gliding over metal.

“Well it upped Naruto-kun’s productivity. So is this what they mean by failures fuel and become success?”

“What? No it isn’t like that at all. Naruto-kun was worried about Senpai’s condition so if anything you have to say that fear makes a great fuel.”

“I see.”

“Oi! Don’t go teach Sai any more weird stuff!”

“Take it down a notch loser. You might not have enhanced senses but he does.”

“Sasuke-teme.”

“Don’t start you two.” Gritted irritation. “It’s just one patient. Let’s keep it that way shall we?”

“Hi.” Kakashi croaked as he opened his eyes. All the noise stopped and he watched as those in the tent gave him their full attention. Sai curious. Tenzo restrained. Sakura relieved and Sasuke aloof. And Naruto’s eyes shone with tears as he sank next to the bed to grasp at Kakashi’s hand.

“You okay Sensei?”

“Yes.” He considered. “What about you guys? You look like hell.”

“We are in hell.” Sakura snorted. “Where did you go? Naruto couldn’t figure it out exactly when he had sent you.”

“Well, it was a nice vacation.” Kakashi admitted. He tightened his grip on Naruto’s hand when the boy tried to retreat. He glanced down at the boy and found it hard to find the child he had just left. As it should be. “But that ended up being quite nice.” He admitted as he looked around the tent. “Have I told you guys how much I like you?”

“Where the hell did you go?” Tenzo frowned as Sasuke froze and Sakura burst out laughing.

“Nowhere important.” Kakashi shrugged. “But it is nice to see this. He glanced around the tent. “See what’s important.” He paused. “Well another thing that was important anyway.”

“Kakashi.” Naruto said softly and Kakashi saw the curiosity on the boy’s face. Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again as someone approached the tent. As always.

“Messages from the front line have returned Sir!” A shinobi said and Kakashi sighed. He went to sit up only for Naruto’s free hand to press him further into the bed.

“I know you think you’ve rested enough.” Naruto said as he got to his feet. “But have a care for your body why don’t you? I’ll check in on you later.” In his eyes there was a flicker of deep curiosity.

“Right in the meantime.” Sakura muttered as she rummaged around in her bag. “Let’s get some proper food into you.”

“Yamato-taicho, Sasuke you’re with me. Sai.”

“On it.” Sai murmured and from his scroll snakes and rats appeared.

“I guess I’ll see you later.” Kakashi muttered as Naruto scooped up his Jounin jacket.

“It’s a promise.” Naruto grinned and Kakashi was grateful for that seal that had went wrong.


End file.
